


Out in the Open

by Bofur1



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, POV Sam Gamgee, Secret Crush, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really <em>did<em> want to be honest with Rosie. He wanted to tell her every one of his secrets, but always lost his nerve when he remembered that she was one of them. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Not this time.</em>
  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Open

It was a busy night in the pub of Hobbiton, and the bustle might have caused anxiety for anyone but Rosie Cotton. She served and washed and dried with the same cheerful exuberance as always, leaving her mark on everyone who set eyes on her.

Sam sat with Frodo, Merry, and Pippin in silence, drinking in the feel of their surroundings. _They_ were changed, _they_ were different, but everyone else was still the same. As his eyes landed on her Sam realized that Rosie was still the same. And, judging by the quiver in his stomach and his racing heart, Sam still loved her.

He remembered in a split second the despair he’d felt as he’d wept with Frodo near the foot of Mount Doom. “If ever I was to marry someone, it would have been her. It would’ve been her!”

Sam remembered Frodo laughing mischievously as he’d pushed Sam toward Rosie at Mr. Bilbo’s party for the dance. He could feel again the nervous exhilaration he’d felt as she’d smiled happily and twirled him around.

When Sam returned to the present, his heart nearly stopped as he saw that Rosie was doing that same smile again, right at him. And before he lost his nerve Sam took a drink of his ale and stood, marching boldly toward her.

“Hello, Miss Cotton,” he said as he leaned onto the counter. His voice wasn’t as bold as his approach, but at least he was talking to her.

“Oh, phooey! You should know by now just to call me Rosie! We’re friends, Sam,” Rosie answered cheerfully.

 _Friends?_ That almost sent Sam scurrying back to the table, but he had to do this. He couldn’t bear to stay silent anymore.

“I, uh, have to tell you something,” Sam blurted shyly. “I’ve been holdin’ back for a while, but...”

“Well, now you’ve got me curious,” Rosie replied with her leg-weakening smile, setting aside the plate she was drying. “What is it?”

Sam could feel the words trying to force their way back into his stomach. He had to speak quickly. “I love you and I want you to marry me,” he announced in one breath. There. It was out in the open now. Sam knew he was doing it all wrong, leaning over a pub  
counter instead of on his knee, but there had been no time for him to think! He hoped desperately that he wasn’t flushing as he waited for her reaction.

Rosie hardly bat an eyelash. Instead, she threw back her head and laughed. “Oh, Sam. That’s exactly what I’ve wanted to hear for years.” Then she kissed him, and Sam could hear Pippin exclaim in surprise from behind him, but he didn’t care. Rosie would be his! And Sam swore at that moment he’d never keep another secret from her again. Why would he want to?

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason as I was sitting at my computer Rosie Cotton jumped into my mind and wouldn't leave. So, I wrote this. I hope it was okay!


End file.
